Blast from the Past
by Princess Skye Jewel
Summary: Moriarty never defeated Holmes by ordinary means. He took things that were only reputable. But, with the hunger to fulfill his dream of defeating Holmes, Moriarty now probes his knowledge into the dark and becomes a visitor to a unknown era.
1. Prologue

Blast from the Past

"Here are your 3000 ducats," a foreign merchant handed a bag to Moriarty. "Very well, my boy, very well," Moriarty smirked. "But, I need more of these ducats...how about a million?" he asked. The merchant smiled and said "What will you pay me for this huge amount?" Moriarty paused. He thought of the amount, and said "A million marks of gold," he grinned. The merchant then received the marks and handed Moriarty the million ducats.

Moriarty then had bidden farewell to the merchant and took a trip to a supposedly crazy, mad scientist who claims to make people go to the future for a payment of 3000 ducats. Knowing depending on this man was like depending on a barren land for food, Moriarty, though, left no place undiscovered. He went to the crazy scientist's house. As he came to the place, he saw it was a mansion. _Surely, _he thought, _this man has been rich by this seemingly foolish act. But, _he thought once more, _he is the only man who I can go to to fulfill my wish. _

He knocked on the door. When a response came, instead of a drunken, crazy-scientist voice, a London aristocrat accent greeted the dumbfounded Moriarty. And, to the amazement of his eyes, it was not a scientist with ruffled hair, but a very refined aristocrat. Moriarty asked if this was the home of the scientist. With a London aristocrat accent in his voice, the man answered "I am the scientist," Moriarty asked "So, you really made people go to the future?" "Yes, I have. I have this machine where thousands of my costumers went through back and forth, going to different eras. Ask my first costumer, Alisa Parks. She will prove to you this 'craziness' in my head"

"Yes, Mr Moriarty, I have went through this machine. And, I ended up being a thousand years back into the past. Here, look at the pictures." Parks said, handing some pictures. Believing Parks, Moriarty talked to the other costumers, all claiming they did go to different eras. _This is enough evidence, I must pay him before he rises his fee, _Moriarty muttered to himself.

"So, you want to go to the future?" Mr Wilmore, the scientist, asked. "Yes, I will pay you even a million ducats for this machine" Moriarty said. "Well, I do not need this machine. People say I should not use this, for I will be too burdened if I lose too many costumers in the past. Just pay me 9000 ducats for this machine, for that was the price I paid for it" the scientist answered. As money exchanged hands, Moriarty's plan came to life.

"Push to go to the past, pull to the future. The machine will go with you in a clock version. Nice." Moriarty smiled. Confidently pushing the button, Moriarty went through. The huge machine immediately became a small clock attached to his neck, and nobody can ever remove it, since Moriarty's name, not Wilmore's name, was scribbled on the machine.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Travel Begins

"Watson!" a voice shouted from a room of the flat to the living room.

"What the-" Watson said before realizing

"It's Holmes,"

"Jeez, ignore the old chum, he's probably shooting the walls again," Watson said to Mrs Hudson. Still, throughout his statement, Watson heard the booming sounds of the gun.

After thirty minutes of boredom and annoying shooting noises, Watson shouted "HOLMES! Be quiet or I'll be forced to open the door!"

No response, and the shooting noises were still heard. Watson ran to the door and kicked it open, too see no one but a wall with several holes. Watson cringed at the smelly room and saw a glass filled with some serum he was working on.

"That blasted Holmes," Watson said, "he drank my serum!"

"Watson, how nice to see you shuffling my things," a voice creeped on Watson's ears.

Watson turned, but no one was there. Then, all of a sudden, a cold hand patted hard on his back saying

"You're afraid of me? I thought you'd shout!" Watson shivered, but the only response he got was a sound of laughing that sent him going crazy inside. Yet, in all the commotion, no one was there.

Watson felt fear go up his spine, yet he managed to let it stop. But, soon, fear got up again as soon as water was splashed on Watson's back.

Watson turned, but no one was splashed some flour on the gun, and, to his surprise, the invisible man was Holmes, laughing.

Watson was annoyed, so, he said "Why in the world would you choose to scare the brains out me like that?!"

Holmes gave no answer, but laughed. After cleaning himself up, Holmes flung a little pocket clock at Watson.

"And what do you suppose is that?" Watson asked.

"A little pocket watch I found in Moriarty's lair," Holmes replied. "Oh, look, a lever and a button. That mad doc has some weird tools" he commented before pushing the button.

Soon, Holmes and Watson were in some space. It was pulling them away from their time, away from their comfort zone. But it ain't a problem for Holmes at all, he was even quiet.

At the end of the space, a light emerged. As the two men entered, there was no stopping. The light blinded them. No one knew where they went, or which era did they even stumble upon.


End file.
